the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Stewards (Human)
Aside from the heavily populated cruise ship (over 300,000 in population), there were practically no officers. Physical crime throughout the 700 years in the Axiom is an absolute rarity. These so-called officers were now referred to as Stewards and/or security guards of the Axiom For only 1,000 official units, these strapping young men are to patrol the entire ship rather tirelessly. Their age range (at the start of the Axiom trip) is 16 to 35 years. Their ranking is a simplified version of military ranks, named after the Greek alphabet. 5 ranks from highest to lowest; Alpha, Beta, Delta Epsilon, and Omega. Initially, their ranks are given to them depending on the following: Their physical ability proportion to their height, weight, and age (this is such as their reaction time, strength, endurance, and more). Their maturity, how they would react to certain situations, whether critical or not. Their health. Education level, IQ, and plenty of others. The Stewards get trained very rigorously. About 15 months before the official departure of the Axiom. There were a shocking over 50,000 participants in total. The participants are separated into thousands of groups. Every week, the participants are eliminated if they do not meet the requirements to be an official Steward. Every Friday, they take a test with a Ninja Warrior obstacle course. Starts with 10 simple obstacles. Every 2 weeks, the number of obstacles and the difficulty increases. They can fail by falling off the course, not finishing in time, or not participating at all without special permission. Once they fail, they are not allowed to be Steward units. The participants are in a basic camp-like environment where they are to be trained like strict military units and/or Ninja Warrior contestants. Some of their activities involve running in scalding 40 Celsius (104 Fahrenheit) for 15 kilometres (9.32 miles). Dealing with frigid temperatures below -30 Celsius (-22 Fahrenheit) for 12 kilometres (7.5 miles). Plenty of Ninja Warrior-like obstacles. Very high-level and high quantity of calisthenics. From the start, there are only 16 Alphas, 296 Betas, 491 Deltas, 72 Epsilon, and 125 Omegas. Stewards can ‘upgrade and/or downgrade’ their rank. All depending on their performance according to what was recorded, reported from passengers and/or workers, how much so-called ‘activity’ they have done, and what deeds they have accomplished. They are required to wear their uniforms whenever active or doing their jobs. That is long black dress suit pants, a heavily supplied leather belt with handcuffs, a tractor beam gun, and plenty of others. Their jackets/tuxedos are colour coded depending on their ranks. Alpha - Dark red, Beta - Grey, Delta - Light Navy Blue, Epsilon - Periwinkle, Omega - White/Black. They also wear a light grey collared shirt with the alternate BnL icon on the left side of their chest. They also must wear a properly knotted tie with a tie clip at their sternum. Lastly, they must wear their clip-on name tags. They may be attached to the collar or the flaps of the tuxedo. Attaching a name tag to the hood is unallowed. A Steward cannot be ‘higher’ than an Alpha, but can technically be lower than an Omega. That would happen if they refuse to do their directives, disobey, and/or do a directive that he shouldn’t. In other words, doing another Steward’s directive without consent. If he does go below an Omega, the Steward cannot do his work for 6-10 months and must work as a VAQ-M, VEND-R or others. He must turn in his uniform, and take the uniform based on his new job. After the certain quantity of months, he can be an Omega Steward, but with a very restricted shift. If he goes below again, he is no longer allowed to be a Steward, and others replacing his unit is possible. Also, a Steward is automatically fired if he is caught misusing his claws and/or his privileges. Luckily, throughout the 700 years, only 5 units have been banned and 17 were removed temporarily. If a Steward ended up losing a part of his uniform, he must report to a specific SUPPLY-R who holds uniforms for Steward units. He is not allowed to borrow any attire from any other Steward, not even if the Steward is on break/ not on his shift. If he loses something as simple as a tractor beam holder, or a tie, he may work a somewhat restricted shift until he is able to obtain back his full uniform. Certain people are still qualified as Stewards, but they are not official units. That is if the ‘unit’ is mentally and/or physically disabled. The effect of the disability can be permanent or temporary. Minor disorders such as Autism or OCD do not count. For an unknown reason, female units are never able to be official Stewards, despite their capabilities. Only in the first generation of the Axiom, very few of the passengers able to sign up to become potential Stewards. Not many people signed up because they knew about the exceptionally high expectations to become at least an Omega. The generations afterward were beyond incapable of replacing lost units or becoming new ones. -Quote from GabuTheWolf54's 'Information about the Stewards of the Axiom' Stewards tend to like the feeling of accomplishment after a tedious long day's work, each other (most of the time). On the contrary, they dislike synthesized foods (whatever food in a cup for instance), failure, quitting, Shelby Forthwright, Rouge Humans, and passengers past the first generation due to their morbid laziness. Unlike the original film, the Stewards are sentient and are not clones of each other. Category:Human Timeline